thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Solstice
'Erin Solstice, '''or usually just Erin, is one of the protagonists of the web series ''The Wandering Inn. ''She, like many others from Earth, was teleported to another world. After having arrived in this new harsh world, she found an empty inn. With no place to go, she took it as her own and decided to reopen it under the name ''The Wandering Inn, ''hoping it would make it easier for her to survive. With no prior experience of handling an inn, she is often met with hardships and slowly has to accustom herself to a live as an inkeeper,. Appearance Erin has fair skin, hazel eyes and light brown hair with slightest orange tint. She wears a custom-ordered variation of a t-shirt and pants. Personality She is quite social, and tends to speak a lot. She is not very deceptive and is bad at keeping secrets from others. She is very politically correct, and goes to great pains to enforce equal rights within the territory of her inn. If she is threatened, she does not hesitate to fight back, however she is unlikely to throw the first punch. She loves playing chess, but is unwilling to view it as anything more than a game, thus preventing her from gaining levels for being skilled in it. Bio When Erin was going around a corner in her home in Michigan intending to enter the bathroom, she suddenly finds herself in a dragon cave. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * [Inkeeper] Lv. 26 Chapter 2.36 * Singer Lv. 6Chapter 2.16 * Warrior Lv. 2Chapter 2.10 Skills: Innkeeper Skills * Cleaning (derived from Cleaning) * Cooking (derived from Cooking) * Crafting (derived from Crafting) * Brewer * Alcohol * Aura * Voice * Brawling Warrior Skills * Dangersense * Strength * Endurance * Punch (derived from Strike) * Recovery * Throw Singer Skills * Pitch * Recall Unique Skills * ''Moment * Fare Trivia * She dislikes the name 'Erin Solstice. '''Both are first names, and ''both could belong to either a girl or a boy.Chapter 1.01 * She's from Michigan. * Erin is a firm believer in pepperoni when it comes to pizzas; she could take or leave pineapples, but she refuses to acknowledge anchovies.Chapter 2.00 H * According to Lady Magnolia, there are five people who might win against Erin in chess: " an old fool, the world’s smallest strategist, a reclusive mage, a miserable king and a dashing and quite charming lord."Chapter 2.31 * Erin was once in an online relationship with mysterio_Gamer12, whom she met during online chess games. She had been certain he was a handsome guy...that was until she found out, during one awkward Skype conversation, that mysterio was actually a Polish girl who thought she was a guy.Side Story – Mating Rituals * Due to her actions, she is considered and called '''insane '''by a lot of the cast. Quotes * (To herself) “Ever since I came to this world everything’s been going wrong, huh?” * (To herself) “It could be flour. Or—alternatively, it could be cocaine.” * (To Relc) “…Are you sure you’re not a dragon?” * (To herself) “Horses eat grass, but I’ll pass, so I’ll go to the city fast. Or I’ll die of starvation! And once I’m there I’ll eat ten pears and—hey, is that a Goblin?” * (To herself about Klbkch) “That lying, pasta-eating snake-ant jerk!” * (To Krshia) “You know! Riding the cotton pony! It’s that thing ladies have! The waterfalls of hell! The blood baptism! The get-out-of-swim-class card! The proof of womanhood! The part of the month where blood comes out of your—” * (To herself) “I hate all bugs. Except for Klbkch. No, actually, I hate him too. At least bugs don’t lie to my face. * (To Pisces) "And then I’m going to feed you until you explode like one of the flies." * (To herself) “Stupid worlds that don’t have ice cream. Stupid Gnolls who act nice and look at me like I’m insane. How does anyone live without ice cream and cookies?” * (To Pawn) “I don’t even know what it means to be human. All I know is that there’s a big hole in my heart. Because Klbkch and the Worker died. I don’t know who I am or what I’m doing. I’m just—sad.” * (To Pawn) “I just am. That’s how it works. You don’t get to choose to be someone. You just are. Even if you’re not special. Even if you don’t want to be. You just are.” * (To Pisces) “In case anyone’s wondering, I cannot shoot blood out of my crotch.” * (To Pisces about Toren) “It’s weaker than I am! I punched it this morning and its head came clean off!” * (To Calruz) “Um. Do you like mazes?” * (To herself) “Winter is coming.” * (To Toren and Rags) “The king is smart and uses his head. For if he moves, he’ll soon be dead.” * (To hersefl) “Great. My undead skeleton sucks at chess.” * (To herself) “I am a queen. And this is my inn.” * (To Skinner) “Come on. Let’s end this.” * (To Ryoka) "Um, you know how you were talking about survival and all that? Well, just imagine the coffins as one big…diaper.” * (Thoughts) If she saw a stuffed yellow bear she was going to lose her mind. But Hawk was real in a different way. He wasn’t like Rabbit, more like the rabbit-version of Usain Bolt. Yeah, that was probably closer. * (To Selys) “But it looks so fluffy and poofy and—” * (To Selys about Hawk) “Right, right. But he’s so fluffy.” * (To Pisces) “Okay. You’ve officially made the most horrible thing in existence. Undead spiders. Good for you. Now take it out of my inn.” * (To Ceria) “Oh, I come from another world. Ryoka does too.” *(To Brunkr) “My name is Erin Solstice. This is my inn. And. You. Are. Trespassing.” *(To herself) “Strike! Strike! Why isn’t this—Strike!” *(To herself) “Minotaur! Punch! Punch! Minotaur…Punch!” *(To Moore) “…Hodor?” *(To Jelaqua and Seborn) “Really? I mean…oh. That’s cool? I mean, not cool exactly, but it’s nice? Not that being Human is cool or nice or not being Human is bad, but—um. Sorry. Thanks for helping, and uh, nice to meet you?” *(To herself) “I’ve just been plagiarized! Again!” *(To Halrac) “Hey, look! A keg! I wonder what’s in it?” *(To Halrac) “Come on, it’s only a drink! Just a few flowers—more than a few! It’s not a drug if it’s magic, and you’re not overdosing or whatever! Come on, wake up!” *(To Reynold) “But sort of incorrect? Do you always travel around like this? How do the ghost horses work? What if you get attacked? Do you want some of this cheese? There’s lots.” *(To Lady Magnolia) “I want to protect the people around me. That’s all. I have friends. I don’t want them to die. I want to help them, and some day find a way home. And live in peace. That’s all.” *(To Lady Magnolia) “If I punch you, would Ressa kill me?” *(To herself about Lady Magnolia) “I think I really hate her.” *(To Klbkch) “Don’t worry! I’m going to bring a frying pan and a knife.” *(To Lyon) “I didn’t say you were. But we’re all working in this inn together, Lyon. I own it, but I need your help.” *(To Lyon) “Some monsters are horrible, but this is magic. And we’re on an adventure, right?” *(To herself) “Snow Golem brain-snow.” *(To Jerad Riels) “Oh hey. I’m lost. My skeleton ran off. Can you help me?” References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Earth Category:Floodplains Category:Innkeepers Category:Warriors